


Sous la pluie

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fist Fights, Implied Past Relationships, Men getting dirty, Nosebleed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Nanu flâne pour échapper à ses devoirs élémentaires de Doyen et s'abrite des pluies tropicales dans les ruines du Village Toko. Une ancienne connaissance va se retrouver sur son chemin, et les retrouvailles tourneront vite à l'orage.





	Sous la pluie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Fic écrite pour Istadris, avec qui nous partageons le même amour de ce duo. ♥

L'odeur de la terre chaude après la pluie. C'est une chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement, une fois que les fortes pluies du printemps avaient cessées, aussi brusquement et soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues. Cette odeur chaude et moite qui montait du sol et vous enveloppait dans sa vapeur telle une brume, puissante et âcre, qu'il aurait pu qualifier de masculine presque, le Doyen aimait s'en gorger comme l'on déguste un vieux whisky à la tombée du jour, en savourant chaque molécule qui lui parvenait.

Abrité par les ruines du village Toko, il avait regardé passer l'averse comme il aurait regardé passer une colère de Tapu Bulu, lessivant tout sur son passage, mais sachant que la nature reprendrait ses droits une fois l'orage apaisé. Nanu aimait ce climat, traître et changeant comme la lune, dont le soleil brûle à travers les nuages et où les gouttes de pluies sont si grosses qu'elles font mal et vous étouffent en tombant. Un climat un peu à l'image de son caractère ou de sa façon de combattre. A l'image aussi du gardien totémique de l'île, qui l'avait choisi lui, un descendant d'immigrants de Johto, pour être le Doyen de cette île. Oh certes, il respectait la décision de Tapu Bulu même s'il la contestait intérieurement, estimant que le bénéfice ennuis/récompense n'en valait pas la peine. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en cause et mécontenter le Pokémon divin, les ruines de ce village étaient un exemple frappant de ce qui arrive lorsque Tapu Bulu se mettait en colère, et ce n'était pas joli-joli.

 

Caressant machinalement les vieilles pierres polies par le temps et les orages, une partie au fond de lui brûlait de voir le Totem au faîte de sa puissance, déchaîné, faisant étalage de ses pouvoirs et de son emprise sur la nature. D'un autre, ces pierres blanchies par le soleil tels des squelettes qu'on aurait laissé sans sépulture le dissuadait d'aller voir quelle mouche aurait pu piquer le taureau qui d'habitude, se contentait de placidement roupiller dans les ruines sacrées du désert de Haina.

 

Nanu s'apprêtait à se relever lorsqu'un bruit l'en dissuada. Un bruit de pas dans la latérite mouillée. D'un quadrupède. A l'oreille, la démarche était souple, ce n'était pas une démarche guillerette d'un Caninos ou d'un Lougaroc diurne, mais plus assurée, altière, type Léopardus ou Persian. Deux sortes de Pokémon qu'il connaissait très bien, les affectionnant assez particulièrement. Pas un Matoufeu, plus trapu et plus petit, donc avec une cadence de pas plus rapide. Mais, avant tout, ce qui l'interpellait, c'était de ne pas entendre les pas de l'humain qui accompagnait forcément ce Pokémon. Aucun Persian ne vivait à l'état sauvage dans la zone. Léopardus ne vivait qu'à Unys  : Grimsley qui en était originaire était le seul dresseur sur l'île à en posséder un, et il connaissait la démarche et le bruit des pas de ce dernier, ainsi que le fait que sa tenue faisait un léger chuintement lorsqu'il se déplaçait, dû au frottement de des jambes contre l'étoffe des yukata qu'il portait.

 

C'était donc un dresseur, et un dresseur fichtrement furtif qui s'avançait là. Le Doyen pesa quelques secondes différentes options qui s'offraient à lui, laisser passer l'intrigant intrus et éviter toute embrouille possible ou tenter d'en savoir plus et risquer de s'attirer quelque tuile qui nuirait à sa tranquilité. Finalement, il choisit de se mouiller un peu, sa curiosité et son attrait pour les félins prenant le pas sur sa volonté de ne pas en faire de cas. Nanu jaugea les gravats qui gisaient autour de lui, jusqu'à trouver une vieille pierre ronde comme un galet qu'il lança adroitement. Comme attendu, le félin bondit sur cette dernière, par réflexe, laissant entrevoir le bout d'une patte blanche.

 

Un fin sourire carnassier s'étira de part en part du visage émacié du Doyen. Un Persian de Kanto et un dresseur avec des semelles d'une qualité telle qu'elles ne font aucun bruit, même sur sol mouillé.

 

« _On s'est perdu en chemin de son hôtel cinq étoiles ?_ »

Un petit rire bas de gorge lui répondit. Il avait fait mouche. C'était évidemment lui, le tout puissant patron de la pègre de Kanto et Johto, même si l'identité de l'individu ne l'éclairait pas plus sur les motifs de sa visite. Nanu s'accorda quelques secondes encore au frais dans les ruines avant de sortir de son abri afin de voir cette vieille connaissance de ses propres yeux.

« _Alors on se terre comme un rat ? Enfin, ça, ça n'a pas changé, tu as toujours eu le goût des endroits sombres et étroits_. »

Nanu haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la belle bête qui commençait à faire des cercles autour de lui.

« _Que veux-tu, je suis trop vieux pour me refaire. Sinon, tu t'es perdu en chemin ou t'as volontairement semé tes sbires espérant qu'ils se noient ou qu'ils crèvent dans le désert ? On a pas l'habitude de croiser Monsieur en dehors de ses quartiers sans escorte dissuasive..._

_\- Je te cherchais. Evidemment, tu n'es jamais à ton poste, plus tu évites tes devoirs mieux tu te portes, je te connais assez pour savoir cela._

_\- Ah tiens et pourquoi donc ? T'as besoin de mon autographe pour le permis de construire d'un casino ?_ »

 

Sentant la pointe de venin dans la voix du Doyen d'Ula'ula envers son maître, le Persian émit un feulement sourd, ne cessant pas de cercler ce qu'il semblait dorénavant considérer comme une menace au bien être de son fortuné dresseur. Un geste de la main de Giovanni l'incita au calme, mais le félin ne quittait pas des yeux Nanu, comme ce dernier avait toujours Persian dans le viseur par simple mesure de précaution.

 

Giovanni fit deux pas en avant, se rapprochant de Nanu, qui se retrouvait presque pris en étau entre l'homme et sa bête.

 

« _Ce qui m'amène ici comme ailleurs, c'est le business. Ton idée de casino n'est pas mauvaise, mais j'ai trouvé un meilleur filon, plus lucratif, plus indispensable à la populace._

 _\- L'idée m'est venue à l'esprit quand tu m'as appelé, l'objet de ton appel. Oh, c'est brillant, certes, mais je pense que tu sous estimes gravement la dangerosité du projet. A moins que tu ne prépares ton suicide, mais je connais des méthodes moins douloureuses._ »

 

Le boss de la pègre essuya quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front, à la lisière de son chapeau. Il gardait les yeux plissés et un petit sourire suffisant, comme une sorte de masque de courtoisie derrière lequel il cachait son agacement, bien que lui-même sache que son interlocuteur n'était pas dupe et qu'il cherchait justement à fendre ce masque de bienséance pour faire émerger le tempérament plus sanguin du Giovanni que l'ex-agent des services spéciaux connaissait.

Giovanni s'avança encore, sans prêter attention à la boue ocre qui maculait dorénavant ses impeccables chaussures de grande marque en cuir de Wattouat, toisant Nanu de ses yeux noirs et froids. Il expliqua qu'il était derrière les OPAs légales via des sociétés off-shore dans le secteur de l'énergie à Kanto et Johto de ces dernières années, essayer de prendre la centrale d'Azuria d'assaut il y a dix ans s'étant révélé une erreur. Il sussura à l'oreille du policier qu'il avait des mouches ici-même sur l'île qui lui avaient rapporté de nombreuses informations sur une déité maîtresse de la lumière, des mondes parallèles et la venue de ses habitants sur Alola.

Nanu haussa simplement un sourcil, mais enregistrant précieusement chaque information dans sa mémoire, faisant des recoupements avec les propres informations dont il disposait et évaluait la faisabilité du plan de Giovanni. Et il fut amené à la conclusion que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas. Même si son plan était plus que risqué et qu'il avait des pions à sacrifier, cela restait... faisable.

 

« _Pas intéressé. Et je ne veux pas avoir à réparer les pots cassés. T'as le monopole de l'énergie sur Kanto et Johto et tu n'es pas satisfait ?_

_\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que c'est difficile de me satisfaire._

_\- Oui mais là... Tu veux prendre contrôle d'un foutu dieu. Qui a réduit une civilisation brillante à la misère. Ça va les chevilles ou tu as besoin d'une nouvelle paire de godasses ?_ »

 

Giovanni ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement. Il avait juste de l'ambition, encore et encore. Il ne voulait jamais s’accommoder de ce qu'il avait, il avait besoin toujours de plus. De plus d'argent, de pouvoir, de sensations. Et ce nouveau défi qu'il se lançait et qu'il se mettait à planifier consciencieusement lui avait redonné quelque étincelle dans son regard vite blasé par l'abondance dans laquelle il passait ses jours. Et s'il échouait, peut-être était-il promis à une fin glorieuse, loin de l'humiliation de se faire marcher sur les plate-bandes par un mioche de dix ans.

 

« _La seule chose que je te demanderai, c'est de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin. Tu ne veux pas d'ennuis._

_\- Oh, c'est vrai, je suis plutôt de ce type là. Mais tu vois, j'ai des trucs qui s'appellent aussi des responsabilités donc..._

_\- A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ? Nous savons très bien tous deux que ton sens moral est douteux et que tu t'es acoquiné avec de la canaille._

_\- J'ai ma propre façon d'appliquer la loi et je sais m’accommoder du moindre mal pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'emmerdes. Mais si tu vires du mauvais côté de mon radar, je te promets que je mettrai tout en œuvre pour t'arrêter et je ne suis pas à un mauvais coup près._ »

 

Le Persian de Giovanni sentit l'animosité du Doyen et hérissa le poil, couchant ses oreilles en arrière. Nanu attrapa prestement une Pokéball à sa ceinture et fit s'interposer son propre Persian entre lui-même et la créature de la Team Rocket, une belle bête plus imposante que la moyenne, la fierté de son dresseur.

Sous l'air suffisant voire amusés de leurs dresseurs respectifs, les deux fauves se jugèrent, se grognant et se crachant, se donnant de petits coups de pattes, attendant un ordre explicite de leurs dresseurs pour se jeter dans une féroce mêlée. Un simple mouvement des pupilles fut le signal pour le plus gros des félins de passer à l'attaque, toutes dents dehors, tentant d'arracher l'oreille de son adversaire une seconde décontenancé par la soudaineté de l'assaut et évitant de justesse de se faire dépecer l'oreille. D'un geste de la main, Giovanni indiqua à son Pokémon quoi riposter et ce dernier émit un rayon de son orbe frontal, que le Persian de Nanu dissipa en faisant gicler de la terre ocre avec ses pattes afin d'empêcher son adversaire d'avoir la précision nécessaire pour l'atteindre.

Une averse brutale les interrompit, les deux félins exprimant leur inconfort à se battre sous la pluie, forçant leurs maîtres à les rappeler et à régler la tension entre eux sans leur aide. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, se regardant en chien de faïence à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, l'eau qui se déversait sur eux ne les avait pas fait broncher pour autant. Ils souriaient comme des déments, comme si chacun se préparait à planter un couteau dans le dos de l'autre au premier moment d'inattention.

Un coup vif, directement porté à la tête. Nanu n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains et pour lui, les combats se livraient autant contre les dresseurs que contre leurs Pokémon. Le patron de la Team Rocket eut juste le temps d'esquiver assez pour qu'il n'y ait que son chapeau qui soit emporté par le mouvement et atterrisse à un mètre d'eux dans un bruit mou. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre et légèrement emporté par son élan, l'ex-agent ne put se protéger d'un violent coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit tituber en grimaçant, le forçant à s'agenouiller pour ne pas tomber.

 

Giovanni ne souriait plus. Il n'était plus que colère froide et tension électrique, épaules en avant et cou rentré comme un taureau prêt à charger, le poing tapant dans la paume de son autre main, avançant d'un air menaçant. Nanu attendit qu'il fut assez près pour lui lancer une poignée de terre boueuse au visage, profitant de l'ouverture pour s'échapper à une distance raisonnable avant d'opter pour une charge frontale visant plus bas que le centre de gravité de son adversaire, espérant le faire choir en arrière. Le flic arriva à ses fins et le chef de la pègre bascula sous la charge, mais non sans infliger un coup violent à la tête de son opposant qui, malgré la sonnée qui lui fit voir un flash noir une demi-seconde, put se reprendre assez pour grimper à califourchon sur le chef de la Team Rocket et lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans le nez. Par réflexe, Giovanni se débattit violemment et envoya Nanu valser sur le dos dans la boue pour ensuite essayer de l'étouffer de son poids, le nez dégoulinant de sang poisseux.

Le Doyen dégagea ses bras comme il le put et les utilisa pour faire une clé d'étranglement, une technique qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser quand il était agent spécial, essayant aussi avec ses jambes d'enserrer le corps de Giovanni pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Il lui était compliqué de garder la prise longtemps, se trouvant à demi asphyxié par la boue sur sa figure et la pluie qui tombait directement dans son nez et sa bouche. Le baron de la pègre lutta, labourant le torse de son adversaire de coups de coudes, jusqu'à que des voix se firent entendre avant de le libérer de l'étreinte de Nanu, ravagé de coups de bottes par les sbires qui avaient enfin retrouvé leur patron.

 

Aidé d'un larbin, Giovanni se remit debout, essuya d'un geste rageur le sang et la terre qui maculaient son visage puis ramassa son chapeau et jeta un regard à Nanu qui gisait dans la latérite, qui le foudroyait de ses yeux rouges.

 

« _Tu es prévenu. Ne te mets pas en travers de ma route. Tu es trop vieux pour ces conneries. Et sache que la prochaine fois, c'est face contre terre que tu seras laissé._

_\- Oh je dois prendre ça comme une faveur en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?_

_\- Tu as la langue trop pendue. Sers-toi en pour quelque chose d'utile au lieu de te mêler de nos affaires. J'ose espérer pour toi qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois._ »

Giovanni ponctua sa phrase en crachant une glaire sanguinolente dans la terre avant de tourner les talons et repartir en boitant, accompagné de son escorte, laissant Nanu seul, sous l'orage, sans possibilité de répliquer, écumant de rage contre sa faiblesse, son âge, ce connard de Giovanni et ses plans qui ont la possibilité d'annihiler Alola, voire la planète.

Le Doyen se traîna péniblement pour ramasser ses claquettes et ce qui lui restait de dignité, tout en se disant que la prochaine fois, il sera moins tendre avec Giovanni et que désormais, puisqu'il lui avait déclaré la guerre, il l'aurait.


End file.
